GO AND GET HER: Maddie in Chicago Season 4 Fix
by madolynhaze
Summary: GO AND GET HER makes David do what he should have done on the show...would have done, in my opinion, if it weren't for all the obstacles...go to Chicago to try to convince Maddie to come home...let's see if we can fix this...
1. GO AND GET HER: Chapter 1

**GO AND GET HER: Season 4 fix**

**David**: Chi_ca_go…really…Chicago…well, I don't know how to break this to you Maddie, most people don't get up in the middle of the night and go to Chicago…they get up in the middle of the night and go to their refrigerator, sometimes…or, maybe they go out and rob their local convenience store…(angry) but they do not get up and go to Chicago.

**Maddie**: Please don't yell, David.

**David**: You know, some people discuss this sorta thing, mull it over, say goodbye…you got something against advance reservations for lower fares?

**Maddie**: David, please…

David facepalms himself.

**David**: OK, alright, I'm just a little ragged around the edges is all…I didn't know where you went…when you'd be back, what might have happened.

**Maddie**: I didn't mean to make you worry, I'm sorry (wipes a tear) but I didn't want you to talk me out of going…and you could have…you would have. I'm at my parent's house. I don't know how long I'm gonna be gone…I just need time to work through this, and I need to do it alone…

…Maddie's words from their phone call earlier that day ring in David's ears as he sits on a stakeout with Bert, eating a tuna sandwich and guessing the names of women walking down the street to pass the time. Although he's trying to act normal and cool he's got an aching pit in his stomach over the love of his life up and disappearing in the middle of the night. And to think, he'd felt so good about how things ended in the laundromat the night before…boy did he read that all wrong, he felt like such a fool. "He got her…?" is that what he told Agnes this morning? What an idiot…she was further from his grasp than ever right now. With his head in his hand he remembers how she told him it was over, period. Was saying "she'd think about it," her way of letting him down easy and getting out of there? Just then Bert spots the woman they're looking for and the chase is on…

The next afternoon, after agonizing all day, David takes his frustration out on Maddie's beemer, smashing it to bits. He climbs out of the wreckage and ends up talking to their client and the woman he loves learning that they faked their own death to be together. Once inside, David lays his head on his desk feeling sick and miserable. That evening, he goes home, eats bad Chinese food and sits in his dark, lonely, quiet apartment waiting for the telephone to ring. Each day he feels a little worse, a little more helpless…he's even got Agnes monitoring the phone at work nonstop.

About a week later, after he and Bert solve a case involving vintage biplanes David relives Agnes on phone duty, sends her home and then sits in his dark office contemplating what to do next about Maddie. He decides writing a letter is safe because she said not to call…but he's allowed to communicate with her in some ways, isn't he…? Suddenly David has to laugh at himself…what is this woman turning him into? Since when does she call the shots? Just because she's put 3000 miles between them doesn't mean he's not allowed to close the gap. She needs time to think yes, but she's already had a week …how long does it take to decide…"Is you is or is you ain't?" David picks up the phone and asks to buy a ticket on the next flight to Chicago.

As David makes his way down the aisle of the busy red eye airplane headed to the windy city he squeezes his way through bustling passengers shoving items too large into the overhead bins and finally flops down into his aisle seat next to a beautiful blonde who immediately smiles at him. He makes quick eye contact and then slumps down in his seat with butterflies in his stomach wishing everyone would just settle down so this plane could get in the air and he'd be one step closer to Maddie. As they taxi for takeoff David reaches around searching for his seatbelt, part of which seems to be under the beautiful blonde next to him…he reaches just behind her on the seat and she lifts her shapely behind so he can slide the belt buckle out. She makes eye contact again, laughs and smiles…

**Woman**: Sorry about that…

**David**: No…no problem, don't worry about it…just following instructions…

He gestures to the flight attendant standing in the aisle demonstrating how to connect the buckles and use the oxygen masks.

**Woman**: (flirts) Mmm, obedient… I didn't have you pegged for such a good boy.

**David**: (Half laughs) Normally you'd have me pegged correctly, but I don't want to cause any delays, which is why I'm going to follow orders this time.

**Woman**: Sounds like you're pretty eager to get to Chicago.

**David**: Yes…well eager doesn't even begin to cover it.

**Woman**: Who is she?

**David**: (Smirks) Who is she? (Smiles) is it that obvious?

**Woman**: I'm pretty good at reading men…and you've got heartache written all over you.

David shrugs and rolls his eyes…

**David**: Heartache? Great…

David wipes his face with his hand and lays his head back as the plane races down the runway and takes off. Once the two dings of safety can be heard and the seatbelt sign has been turned off the woman next to David asks to be excused and slides her slim shapely frame in front of him before he can get up to let her by and bounces her way to the restroom. When the drink cart comes by David asks for a Jim Beam on the rocks and sips it. Soon the woman comes back and David makes a point to get up and let her into her seat this time. The woman reaches her hand up to get a flight attendants attention and asks for a white wine. Once the wine has been poured she takes a sip…

**Woman**: I'm Rita by the way…

She lifts her slight hand towards David's large one. He takes it and shakes.

**David**: David…

**Rita**: So, who is she and why are you running after someone who's making you feel this miserable?

David shifts uncomfortably…he's not used to spilling his guts to total strangers…or anyone for that matter, but he takes a deep breath and thinks maybe venting a little would be good.

**David**: _She_ is a woman I work with and…I think we're both a little miserable right now because after 3 years of chasing we kinda tripped and fell right into the bedroom and that's where it's stayed for the last month.

David pulls his lips together and takes another sip of his drink wondering why he's telling this woman all of this.

**Rita**: (laughs) Being in the bedroom with this woman made you miserable?

**David**: (Stammers) No…no…not me…I'm not miserable because of that…I'm miserable because it made her so miserable and soon we just became a big bowl of misery…I guess, (scratches his head) I mean I thought we were ok, but I guess I realized she was miserable a little too late.

**Rita**: Sounds fun.

**David**: (looks up and sighs) Yeah, ain't love grand…

**Rita**: Sooooo….after this month of bedroom she started to think sex was all you wanted in the first place?

**David**: Yeah…something like that.

**Rita**: How'd she end up in Chicago?

**David**: She took this same flight about a week ago…disappeared on me in the middle of the night.

**Rita**: So, you think you can track her down and change her mind, huh?

**David**: I'm going to give it my best shot.

Rita raises her glass…

**Rita**: Well, David…best of luck to you.

They cheers.

**David**: Thanks…I'm gonna need all the luck I can get.

After a little bit more small talk where David finds out that Rita is from Los Angeles, but headed to Chicago on business for the next week…they both settle in for a little shut eye. David dozes for a little over an hour but is jolted awake from a dream where Maddie slams the door of her parent's house in his face so hard it breaks his nose. The plane is dark and everyone else is asleep so David literally watches every second on his watch pass until the lights are turned on and they receive an announcement to prepare for landing.

As they touch down and taxi to the gate Rita hands him her business card.

**Rita**: Good luck, David…I hope your dream girl comes around, but if it doesn't work out, give me a call.

David reluctantly takes the card and stuffs it in his shirt pocket, normally he'd eat up the attention of this beautiful woman, but the only thing on his mind is getting to Maddie.

**David**: Thanks, Linda…?

**Rita**: Rita…

**David**: (Puckers his lips) Rita…right…sorry.

David sits pensively waiting for the plane doors to open and then bolts down the aisle excusing himself as he pushes past everyone and people glare at him with annoyance. Outside the airport David hails a taxi and pats his pockets for the card with Maddie's parents address on it that he pulled from Agnes' rolodex. The first card he pulls out is Rita's…David looks at it with annoyance and drops it into the dirty gutter…he reaches his hand in another pocket and fishes out the rolodex card and hands it to the driver. The cabby knows just where the house is located…one of the ritziest Chicago suburbs.

As the cab pulls into Alex and Virginia's neighborhood David feels intimidated looking around at all the lavish houses…he's also nervous about seeing Maddie and wondering how she's going to react to him being there after she made it clear she needed time alone to think. Was he doing the right thing? David talks to the cabby.

**David**: Don't stop in front of the house, just drive past...

**Cab**: Whatever floats your boat.

David sits back and squints out the window at the addresses… 20461…20463…20465…there it was… 20465 White Swan Drive, Evanston, Il…a beautiful two story home, made of red brick with flower boxes under the windows. He directs the cabby to pull over down the street and stop so he can assess the house for a moment…his heart is pounding.

**David**: Just give me a minute…keep the meter running.

The cabby puts his hands up and shrugs.

**Cabby**: I got nowhere to be…

David licks his lips and struggles to regain his nerve, he sits for a couple minutes and takes a deep breath. For gods sakes…this was only woman…but then again she's the feistiest, fieriest, most stubborn woman he'd ever met in his natural life. He had no idea how he'd let her grab onto his heart as hard as she has…but, as he told her in the laundromat that night, he's got a bad case of her and there's no turning back now. David pays the cab driver and steps out onto the street. Before he has a chance to second guess it he walks directly to the door and presses the doorbell. He slicks his hair back on the sides and straightens his coat and tie. Soon he hears footsteps approaching on the other side of the door and then the door swings open…an older woman's face that he doesn't recognize peers out.

**Woman**: Hello…

**David**: (Clears his throat) Hello…

David's mind is suddenly blank…he was set to see Maddie or Virginia's face…

**Woman**: Are you selling something, dear? I'm afraid they already have a set of encyclopedia's…

**David**: No…uh…no…I'm not selling anything…I'm looking for somebody…Maddie?

**Woman**: Oh…? Maddie? Yes…yes, come right in.

The woman steps aside and David lifts his foot to step in.

**Woman**: Wipe your feet, dear.

He wipes his feet on the bristle welcome mat and steps into the immaculate home that smells of apple pie and some familiar powdery sent that makes him think of Maddie, his stomach does a little flip. The woman gestures to a room just off the foyer with overstuffed couches and they enter the room together.

**Woman**: You're a friend of Maddie's? (moves her hand towards the couch) Please, sit.

David makes his way over to the couch looking at the large paintings that cover the walls.

**David**: I'm her business partner.

**Woman**: Oh…David?

David makes eye-contact with her and smiles.

**David**: Yeah.

**Woman**: Oh…David, how nice to meet you…I'm Mabel, I've been the housekeeper here since Maddie was a girl.

**David**: Mabel, pleasure to meet you.

**Mabel**: Nice to finally meet you too…I've heard a lot about you.

**David**: Really?

**Mabel**: Well…sure, Maddie is always calling and telling us about the crazy cases you two get involved in out there in California.

David smiles, looks down and nods…cases, huh? He gets the feeling that's as much as Mabel knows about their relationship and feels a little disappointed.

**David**: We've had some interesting ones…

**Mabel**: Nothing too dangerous I hope, we do worry so about Maddie after some of the situations you two have found yourself in.

**David**: Oh, I wouldn't let anything happen to her, don't worry.

Mabel smiles.

**David**: Speaking of…

**Mabel**: Oh…right…yes, sorry…Maddie and her mother made and early run to the grocery store…they're having some people over tonight…they'll be back soon…in the meantime, can I get you anything? Coffee? Let me make you some eggs.

David's stomach grumbles and he puts his hand over it.

**David**: Well, if it wouldn't be too much trouble?

**Mabel**: No trouble at all…you just make yourself comfortable.

Twenty minutes later Mabel has David sitting at the kitchen breakfast table eating scrambled eggs and toast and sipping on coffee while he tells her about the biplane adventure he and Bert just had. Mabel washes up some pots and pans and is thoroughly entertained…when Maddie and her mother walk into the kitchen holding paper bags full of groceries and having their own conversation, David hears Maddie's laugh…a rare occurrence these days…before he sees her. As soon as Maddie sees David's face her smile disappears and she drops her bag of groceries on the floor.

**Maddie**: (Angrily spits out) I knew you were going to do this!

David stands up…

**David**: Maddie…

Maddie turns and runs down the hall and up the staircase…Mabel and Virginia are stunned. David runs past them, out the kitchen, down the hall and up the stairs following the sound of a slammed door. He approaches the door and tries to enter, but it's locked. He knocks on the door.

**David**: Maddie…let me in…

**Maddie**: Go away, David…

**David**: I need to talk to you.

**Maddie**: Go away…

**David**: Maddie…

**Maddie**: I told you not to come here!

**David**: No, you told me not to _call_ here…

**Maddie**: I told you I needed space…needed to be alone!

**David**: You've been here a week…you must have some answers by now…how long do you expect me to wait!?

**Maddie**: Until I'm ready!

David tries the door handle again…

**David**: Would you open the door please…I'm not going to have this conversation through a wall! I came all the way out here 'cause I have some things to say…now open this door and let me in!

**Maddie**: You shouldn't have come all the way out here! You're making everything worse…you have no respect for me or my feelings…this is the most selfish thing you've ever done, David.

**David**: No…you running away in the middle of the night while we're trying to figure out this relationship is selfish.

**Maddie**: Relationship…what relationship? We don't have a relationship, David!

David pounds hard on the door…

**David**: (Yells) Maddie!

By this time Virginia and Mabel have made their way out of the kitchen and to the staircase, shocked at the chaos that has broken out in their normally quiet and staid household. At first, they keep a distance at the bottom of the stairs, but now that it's getting heated Virginia quickly makes her way up the stairs towards David…seeing Virginia, David takes a step back from the door.

**Virginia**: David, I'm not sure what's going on, but maybe you ought to give her a little time.

David paces and takes a deep breath a looks at Virginia.

**David**: I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I didn't want things to go this way…I thought if I came out here I could reason with her…that she would talk to me.

**Virginia**: And I'm sure she will…but now is not a good time…she hasn't been sleeping well…she's exhausted.

David laughs.

**David**: Yeah…well, join the club. (David shifts his weight and ruffles his hair. He's feeling a bit embarrassed.) Look,…again, I am very sorry that I caused a scene in your home. I'll see my way out.

**Virginia**: David, you don't have to go…finish your breakfast…

**David**: That's very sweet of you, but I've somehow lost my appetite…Thank you Mrs. Hayes, for being so gracious.

David moves past her and down the stairs past a confused Mabel.

**David**: I'm sorry, Mabel…I hope I didn't get you in any trouble with Maddie.

**Mabel**: No…no, David…it's ok, I don't know what's gotten into her. Finish your breakfast before you go, really.

**David**: No…no thanks, I better get out of here before I cause another eruption on Mt. St. Maddie.

David moves into the spacious foyer, lets himself out the door and finds himself walking down the treelined street in the crisp cool air with his head full of spiraling thoughts wondering how that woman could be so cold and unfeeling towards him when they'd just spent one of the hottest months of his life together back in L.A.. A few blocks down David comes across a lovely park where he sits with his head in his hands wondering what to do next.

Back at the house, Maddie steams and paces up in her room behind the locked door. She heard David leave and then refused her mother's offer to talk about what is going on and why David showed up at their house. She is livid that David came to Chicago when she made it clear that she needed time and space to make decisions about her next steps in life. She had never been one to get caught up in something and make rash decisions and during this past month in L.A., that's exactly what she felt like she was doing. Her head was spinning and David wanted answers…she couldn't take him smothering her! Day and night he was in her office, her car, her bed…well, ok, she liked _some_ of the smothering…the smothering of kisses…his big strong arms embracing her hourglass frame, making her feel small…his tender hands caressing her…

**Maddie**: (Yells) Ugh!

Noooo…why did she have to see his handsome face sitting at the kitchen table of her parent's house. It's why she doesn't want him around…she can't think straight when that man is near her!

Back at the park, David asks a nice lady walking a dog which direction to the center of town to rent a room and she points him to a quaint street a couple blocks away full of cafes, bookstores and boutique hotels…David picks one and books a room for the night. He hangs up his suit, takes a shower and flops on the bed with his head pounding and drifts into some much needed sleep where this time he dreams that he is Prince Charming and Maddie is Rapunzel…she lets down her golden locks and he climbs her silky hair to where she awaits in the locked castle. As he climbs in the window to her she takes him into her loving arms and kisses him passionately…David's eyes pop open after three hours of sleep…did Mabel say something about having people over tonight?

Around 8pm, David makes his way back over to Alex and Virginia's neighborhood. He stands on the opposite corner from the Hayes residence and watches as people enter and exit the lively, lit up house…Maddie's parents are throwing quite a soiree. He moves closer and peers through the shuttered windows into the living room…Maddie is standing next to her dad talking to a pudgy man and his wife and daughter…she's got a fake smile plastered to her face. Most of the people at the party are older and look like neighbors or business associates of Mr. Hayes. David moves behind a tall bush as a young, handsome man from across the street makes his way past his beautiful lawn holding a pile of mail and knocks on the Hayes door. Mr. Hayes invites him in and David's got a sneaking suspicion he's there for more than hand-delivering some mail.

David moves around the back of the house peering in different windows watching people have different conversations and sure enough when he reaches the back of the house and looks into the kitchen the young, handsome man is chatting up Maddie as she pours a drink…

Maddie makes her way into the kitchen to find one of her parent's neighbors from across the street, who's waved to her a couple of times, standing there. He is about her age so she thinks,...finally, someone to make small talk with and distract herself. She thought running to Chicago would be a great escape, but she is going a little mad at her parent's house…her mother has been hedging around her all day since the blow-up with David, hinting at questions…her dad keeps making her have boring conversations with old people and she is on pins and needles every second afraid that David is going to make a surprise appearance. Although she has no interest in this dull neighbor man she realizes that maybe he can at least get her out of the quiet neighborhood for a bit so she can clear her head without fear of someone trying to make her talk about her problems. She convinces the boring guy to take her for a drive in his car...he feels like it's a little late, but she is so desperate to get out of the house she pulls his arm towards the back door in an attempt to sneak away when the two of them come nose to nose with David.

David stands in the back yard peering in the window at Maddie and handsome man...he watches as Maddie chats him up and grows annoyed as she takes his arm and pulls him towards the back door…was she really leaving with this guy? He steps forward and blocks their path.

**David**: Uh-uh-uhhh, not past curfew, Madolyn.

**Maddie**: David!

David uses his arm to push the handsome neighbor to the side…

**David**: I'll take it from here, Pal…we don't need another ménage in this trois…

**Neighbor**: (Stammers) No…I was just…she…

**David**: I wasn't born yesterday…bringing over the mail, during a party? Nice move.

Maddie stands looking mortified at David's accusations towards the neighbor.

**Maddie**: (Angry) David, what are you doing here!? I told you to go home!

She attempts to turn and leave but David grabs her arm and pulls her to an empty room to the side of the kitchen.

**David**: I'm not going home until you talk to me.

Maddie pulls her arm free from David's and lashes out at him.

**Maddie**: David, you don't get it!

**David**: Oh…I get it…you rush out here to mommy and daddy's to be waited on hand and foot, falling hook, line, and sinker for any line of peat moss the first guy with some decent bone structure hands you…

**Maddie**: It's not like that, David…he was just going to drive me around…show me the sites…

**David**: Oh really, and how long do you think it would've been before he'd have his hand on your thigh?

Maddie turns to leave, David blocks her.

**David**: Maddie…I just don't understand, so you'll have to explain…what is any of this…you, grocery shopping with your mom…sitting in your teenage bedroom and riding around with boys in cars doing to help you decide what to do with _our_ relationship?

**Maddie**: I don't want to do this, David…not here, not like this.

**David**: When then, how long…? Cause I gotta tell you, I'm going crazy out there in L.A. without you...

**Maddie**: What…is one side of the bed cold?

**David**: No…it's not like that…why do you always think that I only want to sleep with you!?

**Maddie**: Because I know how your mind works…and I know how we spent the last month of our…Ugh…David, I told you, I don't want to get into this here.

**David**: I'm not going crazy in L.A. because you're not in my bed…I'm going crazy because you're not in the office…you're not in the elevator…you're not stomping around and slamming doors…(he reaches out to touch her hair.) I miss you, Maddie.

Maddie stares at him with ice blue eyes.

**Maddie**: Go home, David.

David feels like he's been punched in the gut.

**David**: What?

**Maddie**: Go home…I don't know what I want…I don't know if I want you…I don't know if I want to keep the business open…I don't even know if I want to live in L.A. anymore. If you stay here you'll talk me into coming back…I don't want to be persuaded…and you could persuade me…you will! I keep trying to tell you, what I'm going to do with my life and who I'm going to spend it with is something I need to figure out on my own…and for some reason you don't understand that I need time and space to do it!

**David**: (stares at her) No…I don't understand. There is no question in my mind that I want you…that I want to be with you…the fact that you even _have_ a question in your mind, tells me it's probably not the right thing for you. That's why I came out here, to find out if you're in or out…After three years, I gotta figure, knowing if you want to be with someone doesn't just hit you one morning while your housekeeper poaches eggs for you…it's something you know in your gut…so don't worry, I've got my answer.

David pushes past her and out the back door.

**Maddie**: David!

**David**: Goodbye!

Maddie growls and marches through the party, back up to her room and slams the door so hard the party grows silent for a long second. Alex and Virginia catch eyes across the room and give each other a worried look. Maddie throws herself on her bed and sobs.

David storms around the side of the house, back onto the street and walks as fast and as far away from the Hayes' residence as his feet will take him. He blinks back a glimmer of a tear…

**David**: No way, Da-_vid_…she's not worth it.

He hails a taxi and asks the driver to take him to downtown Chicago and drop him in the middle of everything.

An hour later David sits at a bar surrounded by people and feels lonelier than he's ever felt in his life. Three years he's put into the woman and she can't even give him ten minutes of her time. She can't even tell him yay or nay…if she's in or out…well, to him, no answer is her answer…it's time to move on from the Blonde. Just then David feels a hand run across his back and comes face to face with another blonde.

**Rita**: David!

Rita's warm smile and sparkling blue eyes are a welcome sight after just staring into Maddie's cold ones.

**Rita**: What are you doing down here?

David looks at her with a sheepish grin.

**Rita**: Uh-oh…don't tell me it didn't go well with her…

**David**: (Takes a sip of his drink) It didn't go well…

**Rita**: So…you're…

David grins.

**David**: Looking to have a good time…yeah…

Rita pulls him by the arm out onto the dance floor…

The next morning David arrives back at his boutique hotel in Evanston very early after leaving Rita's hotel room downtown…his head is pounding and his stomach is nauseous…he tosses his suitcoat on a chair and rushes to the toilet where he throws up most of what he ingested the night before.

A few blocks away Maddie's had a restless night's sleep…she feels terrible about how she treated David. It's true, she isn't sure if a life with David Addison, full of fights and limbo lessons and picking him up off the floor of a bar, is how she wants to live. Ever since she was a little girl she'd pictured who she would marry, what their life would be like…what kind of schools their kids would go to…and he just didn't fit the bill. Then again, not much of her life had turned out how she'd planned…so maybe this was her fate? David is certainly a lot more fun than any of the other men she'd dated…and the sex is great. But could he settle down and be serious about her once the chase is over? Him following her all the way out here was certainly sending a pretty strong message. Of course, she didn't need to be with anybody…she was just as happy being alone. All these thoughts terrify her as she sits trying to sort everything out, and then life throws her another curveball… for the third day in a row, Maddie feels nauseous …she runs to the bathroom and vomits into the toilet until the feeling passes and then sits on the floor with a washcloth to her head. The first couple days she thought it was just nerves, anxieties…but it was becoming clear that her life was taking a turn whether she liked it or not. She didn't know what the future held with David or anyone else, but she knew that being here wasn't helping…dragging her problems, with David in tow, was disrupting her parent's house. After calling around to a few hotels in the area…

Over at the hotel, David lays in bed feeling like death warmed over and hating himself for falling into bed with that woman who wasn't Maddie last night when the phone rings…he clumsily picks up the receiver and puts it to his ear.

**David**: What?

**Maddie**: David, it's Maddie…

He sits upright.

**David**: Maddie?

**Maddie**: David…will you take me home?

**David**: (Baffled) Home?

**Maddie**: Back to L.A.

**David**: L.A…? Yeah…sure…of course. When do you want to go?

**Maddie**: Later today…why don't you come over to my parent's house for lunch? They'd love to see you and we'll leave after that.

**David**: I'll be there…

**Maddie**: I'll have my parents travel agent book the flights…

David hangs up the phone confounded, elated and…dare, he think… hopeful? His mind goes straight to Rita…he feels nauseous again…he flops himself back on his pillow and puts his hands over his face.

**David**: David…David…David…

Back at the house, Maddie is folding clothes and packing them in the suitcase when she hears a light knock at the door, it's her mother.

**Maddie**: Hi, Mom.

**Virginia**: Morning, dear…oh…are you leaving?

**Maddie**: Yes. I'm sorry, mom…I shouldn't have come here…I mean, it was wonderful spending time with you and Daddy, but obviously, I've got some things to deal with in Los Angeles.

**Virginia**: Yes…about that…anything you care to share? I mean…it's pretty obvious now that David's here you've got some things to sort out.

Maddie sits and puts her head in her hands and starts to cry a little.

**Maddie**: Oh, mom…it's just a mess.

Virginia touches the back of Maddie's head.

**Virginia**: But, darling…does it have to be?

**Maddie**: (sniffs) It just is…and it's my fault.

**Virginia**: Maddie, let me ask you something…I've heard you getting sick the past couple mornings…do you think you might be…

Maddie looks at her mother with teary eyes and nods her head, Virginia gives her daughter a hug.

**Virginia**: Maddie, that's wonderful.

**Maddie**: (Smiles) Yeah…well…yeah, I mean, that part is wonderful…and still sinking in… I mean, I haven't been to a doctor or anything yet, which is part of the reason I want to go back to L.A…

**Virginia**: Yes, sure I understand that…

**Maddie**: But…I'm sorry for dragging my problems out here, mom…I didn't mean to disrupt you and daddy's life and make you worry.

**Virginia**: Oh Maddie, you are welcome here anytime…I just wish we could have helped you with whatever is going on a little more.

**Maddie**: Just being here for a little bit helped, mom…really it did.

**Virginia**: Well, Maddie…when you go back to L.A. and start this next chapter…you can't do it all by yourself, I mean, you can, but it helps if you have someone you can, count on.

**Maddie**: (Deep in thought) Yeah, right…(looks at her mom) I really messed things up, didn't I?

**Virginia**: No, you didn't.

**Maddie**: Yes, I did…and mom…I'm not even sure who the father is.

**Virginia**: (Surprised) Oh, really?

**Maddie**: Well, I do know, it's one of two people actually, kind of an either/or proposition. The worst part of it is, I have no idea how to resolve it and I'm kinda not sure if I want to resolve it.

**Virginia**: Maddie, maybe this is none of my business, but, is the either, or the or in all of this…David?

**Maddie**: (She nods her head yes.) Mmmm-mmm

**Virginia**: Well, it makes sense why he's here now…

**Maddie**: Oh, but mom…he doesn't know about the baby…and I don't want him to know…yet.

**Virginia**: Does he know about the other guy?

Maddie nods her head again.

**Maddie**: Yes, he knows there was someone else…well…actually you know the other guy too, Sam.

**Virginia**: (Surprised again) Sam?

**Maddie**: Sam. He kind of showed back up in my life again and all of these things happened at once…which is why my head is spinning…which is why I came here…to get away from it all. But, it's followed me out here…and I need to go back and figure all of this out for myself…and now, for the baby, too.

**Virginia**: Well, just know I'm here.

**Maddie**: I know…

They hug. A couple of hours later David is standing at the door in a fresh dress shirt. Mabel lets him in as she did the day before, but this time he's feeling much more confident. Alex and Virginia walk down the hall towards the door to greet him.

Alex sticks out his hand.

**Alex**: Well, there's the Padre…(looks) no shiner this time?

They laugh and David touches his face.

**David**: No visible scars this time, sir.

**Alex**: Well, it certainly is good to see you again, David.

Virginia greets him with a smile and open arms.

**Virginia**: David! Welcome, I can finally say a proper hello…(looks at him) There wasn't much time yesterday.

David smiles and looks down.

**David**: Yes, again…sorry about that.

She pats his shoulder.

**Virginia**: All is forgotten.

Just then Maddie appears at the top of the stairs with her suitcase…David runs up to take it from her and bring it down. Once they're at the bottom of the stairs he moves to put his hand on her shoulder and kiss the side of her head.

**David**: Hi, Maddie.

Maddie smiles at him and then her parents.

**Virginia**: Well, should we have some lunch? You two haven't got much time if your flight is at 4pm.

They all move into the kitchen and eat the pasta salad, chicken and fruit that Mabel has prepared. They get caught up on David's family and talk about some of the cases they've taken on lately and Mr. and Mrs. Hayes show them pictures from a vacation they took not too long ago to Hawaii.

When it's time to go to the airport Maddie and David climb into a cab. Along the way, Maddie looks out the window watching life go by as David chats up the cab driver…but at one point David rests his hand on top of Maddie's on the seat and she moves a couple fingers so they are intertwined with his. Again, he feels pretty hopeful, although he is hungover and still filled with guilt about last night. They don't talk much until they are 35,000 feet in the air sitting side by side.

**Maddie**: David…

**David**: Maddie…

**Maddie**: I'm not coming home because I've made a decision, ya know.

**David**: Ok…

**Maddie**: I'm still not sure, and it's going to take some time.

**David**: Ok.

**Maddie**: And even though I'm going to be back in L.A. I need you to give me space.

**David**: That's fine…as long as you're gonna be there.

**Maddie**: And, David…one other bombshell…

**David**: Bombshell?

**Maddie**: I'm pregnant.

**David**: (Stunned) Pregnant! Wha…?

**Maddie**: Pregnant, David…I'm having a baby…

**David**: My baby?

**Maddie**: Well…that's just it, I don't know.

The blood drains out of David's face and he looks down.

**David**: Sam.

**Maddie**: Sam.

David looks at his hands and nods.

**Maddie**: Which is why I decided to come home…to go see a doctor, get some answers and start figuring out what I want to do with my life…how to best proceed…for me and the baby. That and I didn't want to burden my parents and drag my problems into their house.

**David**: I guess I didn't do much to help that…

**Maddie**: No, you didn't.

**David**: Well, for what it's worth…I was miserable in L.A. without you…I'm glad you're coming back and I'll give you the space you need to make decisions. But also, no matter who's baby it is, I want to be there for you…

He looks down at her belly, which is barely showing and smiles. He gestures to it.

**David**: Can I?

Maddie smiles and nods. David puts his hand on her lower tummy.

**Maddie**: It's too small to feel anything now, David.

She puts her hand over his and they sit a minute.

**David**: Yeah, I just want the bambine to know that I'm here from the very beginning.

Maddie is touched by his sweet words. She lays her head back on the seat and blinks back tears…maybe David would be a dedicated partner.

David lays his head back and blinks back a tear thinking again of last night and the complications it would cause if Maddie found out he'd slept with another woman.

**To be continued.**


	2. GO AND GET HER - Chapter 2

**GO AND GET HER: Chapter 2**

When Maddie and David's plane lands in L.A. on Saturday night they take separate cabs home to their respective houses. David goes in to work on Monday morning in an upbeat mood singing _Be My Baby_ to the workers as he glides into his office, Viola follows him…the door closes behind them and David rifles though the messages left on his desk.

**Viola**: Good job, Sir.

**David**: What's that?

**Viola**: Well…you did it…you went out there…clubbed her over the head and dragged her back to your cave…

**David**: My…what?

**Viola**: Cave, sir…

**David: **Bert…did I miss something?

**Viola**: Maddie…uh, Ms. Hayes…

**David**: I missed, Ms. Hayes?

**Viola**: Well, you did, didn't you, sir? That's why you flew all the way to Chicago and brought her back here…to L.A.

**David**: Oh…right.

**Viola**: (Paces around David's office) You are a hero, Mr. Addison…a beacon of hope to all of us hopeless romantics who struggle with how to handle our women…

**David**: (Looks at him with an annoyed face) Our women…?

**Viola**: Well…sure…she flew the coop, but did you stand for it? No, you did not…you went out and lassoed her…and brought her back to the fold…and I for one sir…commemorate you.

**David**: Relax, Bert…she wanted to come home…I didn't drag her anywhere.

**Viola**: No, sir?

**David**: No.

**Viola**: (reconsiders) Ok, well…still…she surely wouldn't be back without your efforts…you are still my personal hero, sir.

**David**: That's great, Bert…I'm so happy to hear it…but now, I've got to get back to work so would you please…(gestures towards the door).

**Viola**: Oh….right…no problem. I'll let you get back to it…(thinks) but, if I may, Sir…when will she be back in the office?

David gives him another annoyed look.

**Viola**: Well, the troops…the Wobblies…they're wondering when our fearless leader will return.

David stares at Bert and he feels uncomfortable.

**Viola**: I'll tell them…she'll be here…when she's here.

David nods with an unamused face and Viola makes a quick exit. David sits behind his desk and sets his messages aside…he wonders about Maddie himself, but it's nothing he cares to discuss with Viola or anyone else for that matter. He hasn't bothered her since they got back, he's left her alone like she asked…he just wish he knew where her head was at, but …she's back in Los Angeles, and that alone is enough for now.

For the last couple days Maddie has enjoyed the silence of her own home. She wonders why she needed to go all the way to Chicago to get a break. So far, David's left her alone like she asked and she already feels a little more centered. She doesn't go into Blue Moon the first week she's back…instead, she rests, takes baths, reads and makes an appointment to see her gynecologist on Wednesday afternoon…

**Dr. Camper:** Well Maddie, based on the sonogram and the measurements I took, it looks like you are almost five weeks along.

**Maddie**: I see.

**Dr. Camper:** Yes, for your reference…the fetus is almost the size of a pea…we can't tell the sex yet, and we really like to get women past the first trimester…uh, three months, to make sure everything is ok, but according to your blood work and hormone levels, you have a strong baby growing inside of you. I suggest you get some rest, but it's perfectly ok for you to maintain your normal schedule at this point, and come back in and see me in another six weeks.

Maddie sits looking a little forlorn…Dr. Camper wonders if everything is ok with the mother.

**Dr. Camper:** Maddie? Is there something on your mind? Do you have any concerns? There must be quite a few being that this is your first pregnancy.

**Maddie**: Oh…concerns? Well, no…not having to do with the baby, really…I've been pretty sick each morning, so I'm taking that as a good sign.

**Dr. Camper:** Yes…right, as well you should…morning sickness is a good sign everything is progressing along normally.

Maddie nods her head but continues to look down at her hands. Dr. Camper sets down his clipboard and sits and looks at Maddie.

**Dr. Camper**: Something else you want to ask me?

**Maddie**: (glances up looking ashamed and then looks down again) Well, there is one thing I am wondering about…but…it's…

**Dr. Camper:** Yes…

**Maddie**: I…don't know how to say this, Doctor…

**Dr. Camper:** Maddie, I've heard it all in here…you can talk to me about anything that's on your mind…without judgement.

Maddie smiles but still feels funny about asking.

**Maddie**: Well…it's just that…when I got pregnant…I mean, around that time…there wasn't just one possible father.

**Dr. Camper:** Ah, I see…

**Maddie**: So…I'm wondering, if it's possible, at this point…to know, which one of the…

**Dr. Camper:** Men…might be the father?

Maddie smiles…relieved that the doctor said it, because she wasn't sure if she'd be able to.

**Dr. Camper:** How far apart were your encounters with the men?

**Maddie**: Well…there are only two possibilities…my ex…and my current…

Dr. Camper picks up his clipboard…

**Dr. Camper:** Alright…so, do you remember the dates you were with each one?

**Maddie**: Ummm…well, I slept with one of the men once, two days in a row…and the other every day after that for an entire month…multiple times a day…

**Dr. Camper:** And all of this happened in succession…without any time in-between…about five weeks ago?

Maddie nods.

**Dr. Camper:** Hmmm…well, being that the days are so close together and given that sperm can live and fertilize an egg for five days after intercourse, it would be impossible to know at this point who the father is exactly. Modern science is not at the point yet where we can do a DNA test in utero, so…you might not have a solid answer until after the baby is born. Then, it will be easy, we can take samples from each of the men, compare it to the baby's and arrive at an answer.

Maddie nods feeling a little relieved to at least have a little more information.

**Dr. Camper:** In the meantime, do you have a support system…I mean, are one or both of these men still in the picture to help during the pregnancy?

**Maddie**: Oh…yes, I have support. My…well, one of the possibilities is my business associate, and he's here if I need him…and I've got other people at work…and my mother and father.

**Dr. Camper:** Great….well, since you won't have a solid answer for a while, I'd say, just enjoy your pregnancy… maintain a daily routine and healthy diet and all of your questions will be answered soon enough.

**Maddie**: Will do…thanks, Doctor….for everything.

When Maddie gets home there is a message on her machine from David checking in and wondering if she'd seen a doctor yet and seeing if she needs anything. She picks up the phone and calls…

**Agnes**: Blue Moon Detective Agency…your crooks been embezzling? Your favorite cats left? Hubby's been seeing some blonde or brunette? Mysteriously left out of granny's estate? Laid down a bad bet, snubbed by a date? Tiara's missing, no one to trust? Come to Blue Moon, we promise a bust.

**Maddie**: Agnes…

**Agnes**: (Excited) Ms. Hayes!?

**Maddie**: Hi…

**Agnes**: This is great…this is wonderful…so good to hear from you!

**Maddie**: Well, it's good to be heard…

**Agnes**: How's everything…? Are you glad to be back in LA? When are you coming back to the office?

**Maddie**: Whoa, whoa…one question at a time.

**Agnes**: Sorry…

**Maddie**: No…it's fine…I'm fine….and yes, I suppose I'm glad to be back home…and I don't know.

**Agnes**: Don't know?

**Maddie**: I don't know when I'll be back in the office…I'm taking a little time for myself.

**Agnes**: Right. Well, I think that's great Ms. Hayes…and Mr. Addison is a lot happier since you both came back from Chicago, too.

**Maddie**: Mr. Addison…David…was unhappy? What did he miss a party or two?

**Agnes**: Ms. Hayes…you know I don't usually stick my nose in other people's beeswax…but he was miserable when you were gone…sitting in the dark at home, watching the phone day and night…holding his stomach…I've never seen him like that.

**Maddie**: (troubled) Oh.

**Agnes**: Did I make a mistake telling you that?

**Maddie**: No…no, it's fine Agnes…well, I'm sure the office will get back to their limbo lessons now.

**Agnes**: No limbo lessons around here Ms. Hayes…

**Maddie**: No?

**Agnes**: No…it's been all business.

**Maddie**: All business, huh?

**Agnes**: Can't run a business alone and play games all day.

**Maddie**: (Deep in thought) No, I guess you can't…

**Agnes**: Do you want to talk to Mr. Addison? He's in his office.

**Maddie**: No!…I mean…no, not right now, Agnes…but will you pass on a message for me?

**Agnes**: Sure!

**Maddie**: Just tell him everything's fine…I'm fine…and the…well, everything's just fine.

**Agnes**: Fine. I'll tell him.

**Maddie**: Thanks Agnes! I'll see you soon.

**Agnes**: Take care Ms. Hayes, enjoy your alone time.

They hang up and Agnes buzzes David letting him know Maddie called and everything is fine. David is happy to hear that Agnes has heard from her but he gets that sinking feeling again in the pit of his stomach wondering how long Maddie's going to stay away…from the office, from him.

The next Monday David comes to work hopeful that Maddie will finally come back to work…it'd been three weeks for god's sake…he had been leaving her alone, but was getting agitated…he felt like his life was in limbo. The office workers expect her back too, they even plan a welcome back party and are ready at 9am…but there is no ding of the elevator…no pumps making their way to the office door…no Ms. Hayes.

Then, on Tuesday around 3pm the office is abuzz with activity, no one is paying much attention to the front door and Agnes is answering a phone call when suddenly she hears a familiar voice…

**Maddie**: Hi…

**Agnes**: (Surprised.) Ms. Hayes…

The office worker look towards the door one by one and can't believe that she's back…just standing there looking at them, like she'd done so many times before.

**Agnes**: You're back!

**Maddie**: I'm back!

Agnes looks around at the Wobblies and then back at Maddie…

**Agnes**: Don't move!

**Maddie**: Don't move?

**Agnes**: (Yells to the group) Party stations!

Bert rolls out a red carpet and everyone grabs their party hats and signs to properly welcome their boss back…they all gather around her and yell…

**Office workers**: Welcome back Ms. Hayes!

In David's office he's just finishing a phone call with a client when he hears all the hub-bub happening in the outer office…could it be? Is Maddie really back…here…at Blue Moon…in the flesh? Even though it had only been a little over three weeks…it felt like three months. He makes his way to his office door and opens it to find everyone gathered around Maddie blowing horns, throwing confetti and trying to catch her up on the latest cases. As they overwhelm her with information her eyes wander over to David's door…the Wobblies catch on and part, opening a path to where David stands, leaning against the doorframe with a content smile…Maddie flirts a little with her eyes and Agnes understands that it's now time to give them a moment. The office workers go back to their desks and David walks towards Maddie.

**David**: Welcome back.

**Maddie**: Thanks

David embraces her in a warm hug and she falls comfortably on his shoulder. When the embrace ends they stand facing each other…David looks at his watch and sees it's just after 3pm…

**David**: You've arrived a little late for school today.

**Maddie**: Oh…yeah, well…I'm not really here to do any work…I figured I'd just pop in, say hi…check my messages…that sort of thing.

**David**: Great.

**Maddie**: Yea…great…so…

**David**: So?

**Maddie**: So…maybe I'll head into my office.

**David**: Great, let's go…

He gestures for her to lead the way…Maddie hesitates but starts to walk, David follows.

**David**: (To Dipesto) If anyone comes in…calls…or otherwise wants to see us, shoot 'em!

Dipesto nods and David follows Maddie into her office and shuts the door. Maddie moves to her desk, sits and starts to rifle through messages and a pile of mail. David walks slowly towards her.

**Maddie**: Did you need something, David?

**David**: Need something?

**Maddie**: Yeah, I don't remember asking you to come in here, so…was there some business you wanted to discuss?

**David**: No…well…yeah…I mean, we have a lot of business to discuss…but no, that's not why I came in here, I just wanted to see you for a minute, spend some time with you.

Maddie continues to sort her mail and papers, not looking at him…

**David**: Of course, if you're too busy.

She stops and looks up.

**Maddie**: I'm sorry…I just didn't really come in here to talk to you.

**David**: (Hurt) Oh…I see…

**Maddie**: I mean, I'm happy to talk to you…if you have something to talk about, but that's not why I came in here.

**David**: Right…

David puts his hands in his pockets and looks down…

**Maddie**: David…why do I feel like I've disappointed you?

**David**: Disappointed me?…what…I

**Maddie**: You're standing there looking dejected like I have some obligation to explain myself to you.

**David**: Well…no…I'd just like a little acknowledgement.

**Maddie**: This is the problem with this…with us…with our situation…I can't even come into my own place of business without immediately being confronted by you…wanting answers.

**David**: I haven't asked you for anything…

**Maddie**: (angry) You don't have to, it's written all over your face. Is it too much to ask to be given some time to read my mail, catch up on my messages? I didn't even want to come in here today because of the thought of facing you…and having you look at me…like this!

**David**: (angry) Is it too much to ask for you to be cordial…ask me how I'm doing? Not treat me like a total stranger! My god, Maddie, you act like the queen bee…giving everyone the royal brushoff until you're good and ready to be approached. I've done what you asked, given you time…given you space and all you do is need more of it. You're not here, you tell me nothing…you didn't even return my call and you haven't given me any information about the…(he looks around and lowers his voice so the employees don't hear) …the baby… I have a right to know, don't I?

**Maddie**: (cold) I don't know, do you?

David stands looking at her like she's cruel…

**David**: Right…maybe I don't…

David turns around and storm out…Maddie immediately feels bad and calls after him.

**Maddie**: David!

Maddie puts her head in her hands. She knew she was opening a can of worms with David by coming in today…but why did she have to stay away from Blue Moon just because she wasn't ready to hash things out with him? She gets up and moves towards the door just as he's opening it back up.

**Together**: I'm sorry…

They hug and then Maddie gestures towards her couch.

**Maddie**: Here…David, sit.

David saunters over and takes a seat, Maddie sits next to him.

**Maddie**: You're right, I've been so involved with everything I've got on my mind…and stomach…I haven't checked in on you…

David shrugs.

**David**: Me? …just doing what I can to keep the business going.

**Maddie**: Well, I appreciate that, David…and everything looks great around here…(nods towards the outer office) are the employees actually working?

**David**: (smiles) Some version of that, yeah….(scratches his head) …and look, you're right, I shouldn't expect you to talk to me about matters outside the office when you show up to work…

**Maddie**: Thank you…

**David**: So, how about dinner tonight?

**Maddie**: Dinner?

**David**: Not to talk…just to eat.

**Maddie**: I don't know…

**David**: You have to eat, right? (Gestures to her belly) Junior's got to eat…

**Together:**

**_David_**: I mean, I'd like to take you someplace nice, make sure you're getting your proper nutrition…I know you may not have all the answers about what's going to happen, it's not about that, but I'd like to know what the doctor said, you can catch me up on that…

**_ Maddie_**: I've been exhausted lately, haven't been getting out much, it's been nice, being in the quiet house, mulling things over…and I appreciate that you've given me some space, and time to do that. But, I would like to tell you how the check-up went and what the doctor had to say…

**Together**: What?

**David**: So…dinner?

Maddie relents.

**Maddie**: Ok…

**David**: (Sits up) Ok?

**Maddie**: Ok, David…pick me up for dinner tonight.

**David**: 7pm?

**Maddie**: Can we go a little earlier…I'm finding it hard to keep my eyes open past 8 these days.

**David**: I'll pick you up at six.

**Maddie**: Alright, David.

He gets up…

**David**: I'll leave you to catch up on your paper pile then.

David exits her office with a spring in his step.

That night, just before six David ushers Maddie from her house to the car and starts to drive.

**Maddie**: Do we have a destination or are we going to wander around until we find something that's open?

**David**: Don't worry, I made a reservation.

**Maddie**: You've got a plan, huh? This is a first.

Maddie smiles at him and he smirks back.

**David**: Figured we'd go to an overpriced restaurant without kiddy menus while we still can.

Maddie smiles and nods…

**Maddie**: But…David?

**David**: (Rolls his eyes) Yes…?

**Maddie**: I still don't have many answers…

**David**: Don't worry, I've left my quiz cards at home.

Takes her hand.

**David**: I just want to spend some time with you…I've missed you, Maddie.

**Maddie**: I've missed you too.

At dinner, Maddie and David avoid any heavy topics regarding their relationship and stick to topics related to work, the employees and…

**David**: So, tell me about your doctor's visit…how does this whole, baby-making business work…I mean, besides the obvious.

**Maddie**: (Smiles) Well…I'm almost 6 weeks now…we won't know the sex until I'm about 3 months along…the heart beat is strong and the doctor says I should get rest…but it's fine to get back to my normal routine…which is part of why I came in to work today…I figured I might as well get back to it.

**David**: Good…that's good, that all sounds great. (Thinks) Six weeks, huh?

**Maddie**: Six weeks…

**David**: So…what does that tell us about who's junior, junior might be?

**Maddie**: Unfortunately not much…I talked to the doctor about it, but the days that I…that we…that

**David**: Sam…

Maddie shifts her eyes down and backup…

**Maddie**: are too close…

David purses his lips and nods.

**Maddie**: We'll probably have to wait until the baby is here to know for sure.

**David**: So, more waiting…

Maddie laughs lightly and shrugs.

**David: **I'll be a great waiter…the best waiter in LA when this is said and done.

Maddie plays with the fork in her hand. David pays the bill.

**David**: Come on…let's get outta here.

David drives Maddie back home and rushes around to the passenger door to let her out and walk her to the door. When they're at the door David turns towards Maddie and she towards him.

**David**: C'mere…

He pulls her into an embrace and Maddie lays her chin on his shoulder and stares off into the distance. David starts to kiss her neck…and across her cheek…

**Maddie**: David…

**David**: Maddie…

His kisses move closer to her lips…

**Maddie**: David…I'm not ready for this right now.

David stops reluctantly and looks into her eyes.

**David**: I love you, Maddie.

**Maddie**: I love you too…

**David**: Then, what's the problem…I love you, you love me…we've got a baby on the way, let's make this work.

**Maddie**: I have a baby on the way…I don't know about _we_.

**David**: Look…either way I'm going to be here for you…and the baby…give me a chance to show you that we can do this…that you can count on me.

**Maddie**: Let me start by coming back to work and we'll go from there…

David steps back and nods.

**Maddie**: One step at a time, ok?

He unlocks her door with his key and opens it for her.

**David**: Go get some rest…I'll see you tomorrow.

Maddie smiles.

**Maddie**: Goodnight, David.

**David**: Night.

That night Maddie has a dream that David has turned into an old fuddy-duddy who tries to create a perfect household for her and the kids. In the dream, she appreciates the effort and the comfortable living environment created by this new David, but all of the fun and spontaneity is lost…until another, young, sexy David shows up and seduces her through the window of her suburban home…as hard as she tries to reject sexy David…he forces his way in and overtakes her with passion, kisses and sex. Maddie wakes up in a hot sweat calling out David's name.

After David leaves Maddie's place he feels a mix of emotions. She is keeping him at arm's length and seems so unsure that a future that includes marriage and kids with him could work…he's got to convince her that he can be the kind of guy that she can depend on when it comes to family…but he can't overwhelm her by demanding answers…he'll just have to show her…but first…they have to get back to the business of Blue Moon.

The next morning at 9am Maddie shows up to work and moves past Ms. Dipesto just like every other morning before all this craziness began with Sam and David and she and Sam and David and her…

**Maddie**: Morning, Miss Dipesto…

**Dipesto**: Morning Ms. Hayes.

Maddie is still wearing her belted dresses because she isn't showing yet and she hasn't told any of the employees that she's expecting...

**Dipesto**: You look beautiful today Ms. Hayes…glowing in fact…

Maddie stops and smiles and blushes.

**Maddie**: Thank you, Agnes…

Agnes always seemed to know…

**Dipesto**: Good to have you back.

**Maddie**: Good to be back…

Maddie moves into her office, hangs up her coat and tries to set down her briefcase on her desk, but she can't because there are a pile of books there. She sets the briefcase next to her desk and shuffles through the books…_Preparation for Birth, Raising a Child _and _Modern Lamaze _ are some of the titles. Maddie smiles, nobody else knows yet…so these could only be from one person…just then David bursts through the doors of her office.

**David**: I just had a thought…

**Maddie**: (Her response is a reflex) A what?

**David**: A thought…don't worry, it was a quick one…

**Maddie**: What's was it…?

**David**: Well, it involves the case we're working on…

**Maddie**: Case we're working on?

**David**: Case we're working on…you did say you wanted to get back to work, did you not?

**Maddie**: Not I did…

**David**: Alright then…let me catch you up, partner…

**Maddie**: Partner?

**David**: (looks in her eyes) Partner…but, hey…I thought we weren't going to talk about our personal relationship inside the office…

He throws her a teasing grin and a sly smiles crosses Maddie's face and then she remembers…

**Maddie**: Oh…David, thank you for these books! They'll be helpful…I don't really have a clue what I'm in for…

**David**: You're welcome…I got extra copies for me, so we can read them and compare notes…

**Maddie**: You did…we can?

**David**: I doed…we can…we shall…now, back to this case…

Maddie sits back and listens to David tell her about the case…it's nice that things at work are starting to feel the same…but different…

It's SIX WEEKS LATER…and Maddie has fallen back into her regular routine at Blue Moon and she and David work their kooky cases like they always have. There have been no formal commitments regarding their relationship outside of work and David hasn't pushed for answers, but they've been spending time together, going to dinner once or twice a week. The thought about who the baby's father is still gnaws at the back of Maddie's brain, and she's tried to call Sam once or twice to tell him the situation, but he hasn't returned any of her calls…apparently he feels Maddie made her choice, and he wants nothing to do with her anymore. David has really shown commitment to Maddie and the baby and has asked to go to her next doctor's appointment with her where they'll find out the sex of the baby, Maddie agrees.

**Dr. Camper:** This might feel a bit cold.

The doctor squeezes a clear gel substance onto Maddie's growing belly as she lays in the dim examination room waiting for images of the baby to pop up on the screen. David sits in a chair next to her excited and anxious to see the little peanut and hear its heartbeat. The doctor flips on the monitor and points to the screen. As he rubs a wand over Maddie's belly images of the baby come up…and they hear its heartbeat. The biggest grin you've even seen spreads over David's face and he rubs Maddie's arm…she looks over at him and sees his smile and emotions overwhelm her. She takes David's hand and blinks back tears. They both turn their attention to the doctor who is pointing out different parts of the baby and then asks…

**Dr. Camper:** Well…parents to be…are you ready to know if you're having a boy or a girl?

They both nod…the doctor points to an area on the screen with his finger…

**Dr. Camper:** It's a boy

Maddie and David looks at each other and smile.

**Together**: A boy!?

They are overwhelmed with joy.

Later that night…after the appointment and a nice dinner at a Mexican restaurant they like, Maddie invites David in to look at the sonogram pictures of the baby that the doctor printed out for them. They also call her parents and give them the good news. Then they sit, him sipping coffee…her sipping tea, and scrutinize the pictures again…

**Maddie**: Really starting to feel real now…

**David**: Sure is…look at this little bruiser…(He holds one of the pictures out) strong little form like that…this kids got to be an Addison…

Maddie smiles and takes the picture…

**Maddie**: Sure hope so…

David throws a curious look her way…

**David**: Yeah?

**Maddie**: Yeah…sure, of course…David…I hope, with my whole heart…that this is your baby inside me.

**David**: It is Maddie…I'm sure of it…I mean…anyway, either way…

Maddie stops him.

**Maddie**: (soft) I know…

They look up at each other and David has the cutest look on his face, Maddie envisions a baby boy version of him and feels overwhelmed with love…she leans into him and they kiss soft and slow and sweet. David is caught a little off guard…he thought it might be awhile until she was ready to take their relationship to the next level again…but he moves closer and takes her in his arms. They kiss deeper and then caress and hug and he kisses her down and back up her neck and over her cheek and back to her sultry lips. Soon they are in a lusty missionary embrace and they decide to take it upstairs…where they make love, multiple times and everything starts to feel like it's coming together.

The next day at Blue Moon Maddie has a warm and fuzzy feeling. Maybe this could work…her and Addison, their relationship outside the office…their relationship inside the office…she wasn't feeling overwhelmed with feelings wondering how it would ever be possible anymore. They did what they did outside of the office, but when they came into work this morning David didn't make a spectacle of their relationship or throw embarrassing remarks her way, they just worked on the cases and remained professional. Maddie even let the office workers know at lunch that she was…that Mr. Addison and she… were expecting a baby mid-November and they all applauded and patted David on the back.

In the late afternoon, David and Viola go downtown to file some papers on a case, Maddie and Agnes work on closing out old cases and file papers inside the office and the worker bees are keeping busy buzzing around when suddenly a shapely blonde enters Blue Moon. Standing in Maddie's office, Agnes sees the woman come through the door and quickly rushes out and greets her with a smile…

**Agnes**: Hello

**Rita**: Hi.

**Agnes**: Can I help you?

Maddie moves to her office door as she rifles through a file and peers out at the woman listening in to see what kind of case she might have…

**Rita**: Is David in?

Maddie looks up curiously…who is this beautiful woman asking for David?

**Agnes**: David?

**Rita**: David…David Addison?

Agnes' sensors are on high alert.

**Agnes**: No…no, I'm sorry, but Mr. Addison isn't in right now…is there something I can help you with?

**Rita**: Oh…no, not really…I just stopped in to say hello.

**Agnes**: Are you a friend of his?

**Rita**: A friend? Well, I guess you could say that. We met in Chicago a few months back…

**Agnes**: (feels a sense of dread) Oh…

A surge of energy moves through Maddie…she steps out of view behind the door, but continues to listen.

**Rita**: Yes…well, I had another appointment in this building, saw Blue Moon, remembered David worked here and just thought I'd pop in and say hi.

She picks up a business card.

**Rita**: A detective agency, huh?

**Agnes**: (Cold) Yes, in the future…if you need our services, I think it's best that you make an appointment.

Rita is starting to catch on that she's not receiving the warmest of welcomes, she glances towards Maddie's office and thinks she sees part of a skirt poking out just behind the door.

**Rita**: (Tucks the business card in her purse) Let David know Rita stopped by…he'll remember me.

Her tone makes Maddie feel like she's been kicked in the gut…her mind races back to David…Chicago…women? There wasn't time, he was there one night. Rita leaves and Agnes feels sick…she peeks back towards Maddie's office…in fact, all of the Wobblies turn their heads towards Maddie's office. Maddie steps forward into the doorway and looks at all of them looking at her and suddenly feels mortified. She steps back, takes her office door and slams it as hard as she can.

A few hours later David and Viola return from their tasks downtown and mosey into the office. Viola stops at Agnes' desk…

**Viola**: Hello my Tulip…

And David makes his way towards Maddie's….he swings the door open, but she's nowhere in sight. He steps in, closes the door, puts his hands in his pockets and strolls around…

**David**: Mad_day!?_

It felt chilly in there, he hears some movement in the bathroom…he moves towards the door.

**David**: Yo! Maddie!

He knocks his knuckle on the door.

**David**: You alright in there?

**Maddie**: Go away, David.

Panic races through David…go away…? Go away!? He thinks he must have traveled back in time and be trapped in a nightmare. He slaps his cheek and checks his hands…nope, right here in the present.

**David**: Go away? What, are you not feeling well? Do you need me to get you something?

Maddie opens the door, she's wiping tears from her eyes with a tissue. David looks at her concerned and reaches out to take her by the elbows.

**David**: Maddie, what's wrong?

**Maddie**: David…who's Rita?

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	3. GO AND GET HER: Chapter 3

**GO AND GET HER – Chapter 3**

**Maddie**: David, who's Rita?

Maddie's teary eyes look at David's blank face.

**David**: What?

**Maddie**: Rita…

**David**: Who?

**Maddie**: Don't "what" me…don't "who" me…answer the question.

**David**: (disbelieving) Rita…

**Maddie**: She came in here looking for you today…a beautiful blonde? She said she met you in Chicago.

**David**: (Acts like he's thinking hard) Oh….Rita? The woman from the airplane?

Maddie feels a momentary sense of relief.

**Maddie**: Airplane…?

**David**: (Turns and tries hard to casually walk towards the couch) I think that was her name…yeah, Rita…she sat next to me on the airplane to Chicago.

**Maddie**: Really…is that all…? She made it sound like it was more than that…said she met you _in_ Chicago…

**David**: Are we quibbling over prepositions now…? on? in?

**Maddie**: Why would someone you met on an airplane feel the need to drop by and say "hi?"

**David**: (Paces, avoids eye-contact) She…said she might have had a case…a lost broach I believe…I told her to come in and hire us if it didn't turn up.

**Maddie**: You're lying.

David's face grows pale; he turns to look directly at her.

**David**: No I'm not.

**Maddie**: She didn't even know we were a detective agency, David…she had another appointment in the building.

David's at a loss for words…

**David**: (Desperate, steps towards her.) Look…Maddie…I…

**Maddie**: You slept with her.

**David**: Maddie.

Maddie feels numb.

**Maddie**: (With hatred) How could you?!

Suddenly there's a knock on the door…no one says a word, but Agnes opens it anyway, a client stands next to her…

**Agnes**: Ms. Hayes, Mr. Addison…this is Mr. Phalen, your 4 o'clock.

Maddie moves with her teary eyes to her desk and David covers for her…he walks towards the client with an outstretched hand…

**David**: Mr. Phalen, come right in…I'm David Addison…and this is Maddie Hayes, my business associate…(under his breath) _for now anyway…_

David gestures towards Maddie but leads the man toward the couch which gives Maddie another minute to dry her eyes. Once the man is seated David moves to sit on the corner of Maddie's desk, but she throws him a "don't you dare look" so he settles for leaning against the front of it.

**Mr. Phalen:** Ms. Hayes, Mr. Addison…I've done something I dearly regret…

The temperature rises in the room.

**Mr. Phalen: **I've been cheating...

The temperature rises another 5 degrees…

**Mr. Phalen: **On my family…

Another 10…

**Mr. Phalen:** And I want to un-do it all.

Maddie and David shift audibly.

**David**: How can we help you, Mr. Phalen…

**Mr. Phalen:** My family and I are in business together… over the last few years I've been skimming money off the top – putting it in a saving account overseas. I figured…hell, what's the harm, they'll never notice...I do the accounting…and by the time we're all old enough to retire I'll have spent enough time with them and can escape…settle down in Europe somewhere and enjoy the good life with my extra dough. But…recently I've had a turn of events…met someone, a good Christian woman, we're having a child.

David shifts.

**David**: Congratulations.

**Mr. Phalen:** My wife has changed me…I've accepted the lord into my heart and I want to start off on a clean slate…I'm not that same man I used to be.

**David**: Congratulations again…but how can we help?

**Mr. Phalen:** I want you to help me put the money back into the family business without my wife or my family finding out what kind of person…I….used to be.

**Maddie**: Mr. Phalen…how are we supposed to help you put money back into your own business?

**Mr. Phalen:** I want to hire you to act as a company I've invested in and produce a return…you come meet with my family, say your company is paying out dividends, return the money I took…I put it back into the business, everyone is happy.

**Maddie**: To be frank, Mr. Phalen, once a cheat, always a cheat…just because you've met someone and for the time being you think you want this new life…once the newness wears off, what's to stop you from doing this in the future?

Her eyes move towards David…David shifts, crosses his arms and rolls his eyes.

**Mr. Phalen: **I understand your judgment…I expected it…but I respectfully disagree with you, Ms. Hayes. People evolve, people change over time…the people that come into our lives help shape us…make us aware of the error of our ways. I know I've made mistakes, but I also know I want something different now…I'll do anything…pay anything, to right this wrong.

**David**: I understand where you're coming from, Mr. Phalen…it's not fair for people to be judged solely on past behaviors…but I think my…(glances at Maddie) partner…and I need to discuss whether this is a case we are comfortable taking.

Mr. Phalen stands up.

**Mr. Phalen: **Please, consider it…even if it isn't something you can personally relate to…you'd be helping me get started on a new path in life…putting all this behind me. I could really use that peace of mind, I hope you can at least understand that. I'll see myself out.

Mr. Phalen leaves and David stands up, turns around and looks at Maddie.

**Maddie**: You slept with her, didn't you, David.

**David**: Maddie…

**Maddie**: It's a simple question, David…yes, or no.

**David**: (Looks down.) Yes.

Maddie gets up, takes her coat and walks out of her office towards the front door…

**Maddie**: Ms. Dipesto, call Mr. Phalen and tell him we are not taking his case.

**Ms. Dipesto:** (Looking down.) Yes, Ms. Hayes.

Maddie leaves slamming the door behind her.

David moves slowly out of Maddie's office, stops in her doorway and looks into the outer office…all of the employees are looking at him, their faces a mix of sad, angry…disappointed. All at the same time they look away from him. He moves quickly across the office, into his and slams the door.

David sits at his desk and presses his eyes into the palm of his hands. This one stupid mistake of a night with Rita is going to undo all the work he's done to get Maddie to trust him…to see that they can be good together…to let him be involved with the pregnancy. How was he going to explain? How was he going to make her understand that it was a fluke of happenstance…he was at the wrong place and the wrong time and one thing led to another…like so many other nights with nameless girls, she meant nothing! He debated his options…he knew she wouldn't answer the phone…should he go over to Maddie's? Should he give her some time? He had to tread lightly…she is pregnant, and he doesn't want to cause any more upset than he already has.

Maddie gets home and slams her own front door…she kicks her shoes off and one goes flying through the air…she wished she could have a glass of Chardonnay right now. So, David Addison flew all the way out to Chicago to see her, convince her to come home…convince her he cares…spends time with her family…and in the few hours that he wasn't at her home he was out bedding another woman? She knew she couldn't trust him…knew everything he told her was cow paddies…knew she would be in this alone…it's just…why did she have to be right!? The last few weeks with David were really nice…it was nice to be able to share the excitement over the baby with someone…nice to feel like she had some security, she'd began to let her walls down…well, now she knew that was a mistake!

Just then there is a knock on the door…she doesn't respond…there is another knock and the doorbell rings.

**Maddie**: (yells) Go away!

The doorbell rings again…Maddie is growing more annoyed and angry…she knows it's David wanting to talk to her, wanting to twist things, to convince her that it was all a big drunken mistake and it would never happen again…but she can't listen to his lies right now.

**Maddie**: (Screams) Go away…go away…go away!

She hears a voice call her name…but it's not David…she makes her way to the door and swings it open.

**Maddie**: Sam.

David heads home. He knows Maddie will not be ready to talk and will get even more upset if he goes over there and tries to force her to listen to him. He doesn't want to upset her…he'll do the smart thing…the sensible thing…let her cool down and then approach her and explain that that stupid night happened when he felt like there wasn't much hope of them being together…when she'd kicked him out…before he knew about the baby. He lays in the middle of his empty apartment floor and blares Motown to drown out the noise in his head…why was he so stupid…why did he have to mess everything up with her! David feels like he's watching his dream of having a family with the woman of his dreams slip through his fingers…his stomach hurts, his head hurts…a tear rolls down the side of his face…he cranks the music up even louder.

**Maddie**: Sam…

**Sam**: Hi, Maddie…

**Maddie**: What…what are you doing here?

**Sam**: I got your messages…sounded like something pretty urgent was going on…I had a layover here, so I figured I better extend it and come see you…can I come in?

**Maddie**: Sam…it's not the best time…but I do need to talk to you.

**Sam**: Well, like I said, I'm only here for a short time…so, no time like the present..

Maddie invites Sam in and leads him to the living room. Sam can see that Maddie has a fuller figure and starts to put two and two together. He puts his hands in his pockets as he enters the living room…Maddie turns around.

**Sam**: (he looks her up and down) Well, from the look of things, seems you do have some news…

Maddie smiles and looks down at her growing belly…

**Maddie**: Well…that's it, Sam…I guess you can see…I'm pregnant.

**Sam**: We're having a baby?

**Maddie**: (Intertwines her fingers in front of her and paces) Well…that's just the thing…I'm not sure if you and I are having a baby…or if David and I are having a baby…and I won't know for sure until the baby is born and we can do some testing.

**Sam**: (Looks down and kicks his foot) I see…(looks around) So…yeah, speaking of, David…where is he? Last time I was here…I was headed out and he was headed in…I figured you two were…well…I figured you'd try to make a go of it, I saw a lot of passion between the two of you…(gestures to her stomach)…and obviously since we know the baby might be his...

**Maddie**: I don't want to talk about David right now.

**Sam**: OK, fair enough. So, where does this… leave us?

**Maddie**: It really doesn't leave us anywhere, except I felt like you had a right to know that it's a possibility you could be a father.

**Sam**: Well, I appreciate that…but if you're not going to commit to me…take me up on my proposal…I don't see what place I'd have in this baby's life…or how I could be a parent from the East Coast.

Maddie looks at him stunned.

**Sam**: (Bitter) I mean, last I checked, you'd made your decision and from your tone a few minutes ago you're already having problems with him…but you've made you bed, so to speak Maddie, I knew he wasn't the right one for you…but you chose him over me, and I'd look like some kind of fool coming in as sloppy seconds now.

**Maddie**: Sloppy…what?

**Sam**: I'm better than he is, you could have had a better life with me, you know that…

**Maddie**: Sam, for your information this is not an invitation to rekindle a relationship…this is simply me, being responsible and letting you know that it's a real possibility that you could be a father to this child…I thought you should…(She sees Sam's cold stare and knows he doesn't care) …know…I thought you'd want to know Sam and that you would feel some responsibility. (Looks at his smug face) …And another thing! (she lies) everything is just fine with David and I !

**Sam**: Oh, really…

**Maddie**: Yes, really! He's hoping this is his child, he'd be ecstatic if this were his child and he's been very involved…

Just then David bursts through Maddie's door…he got restless at home and couldn't just do nothing…he had to make an attempt to come over, to explain…

**David**: (walking through the foyer) Look, Maddie…I know it looks very bad, yes, I slept with that woman, but it meant nothing…it was a moment of weakness before I knew about the…

David steps into the living room and sees Maddie and Sam standing together…he stops in his tracks.

**David**: Oh.

**Sam & Maddie:** David.

**David**: Oh…I see…the first sign of a problem between you and I and you bring in the reserves, huh?

**Maddie**: David…

**David**: Or, has he been here all along in the background…? This can't really be a coincidence, can it?

**Maddie**: Actually…it is…

**David**: Uh-uh…you know what Maddie…tit for tat…this is a very screwed up relationship!

**Maddie**: You're telling me!

**David**: Well, if you think Space Cowboy can do a better job raising this baby with you why don't I just step out of it…probably something I should have done a long time ago…

David storms out and slams the door.

**Sam**: (Looks towards the slammed door and turns to Maddie.) Right. Looks like that relationship is going just great…already another woman in the picture, huh? No surprise there. Good luck with everything, Maddie…with him, with the baby, you're gonna need it.

Sam coolly saunters out of the house and quietly closes the door behind him. Maddie stands in the middle of the room wondering what just happened…they were both gone and she felt utterly…miserably…totally alone. She puts her hand over her growing belly, moves to the couch, lies down, puts a pillow over her head and….

**Maddie**: (Screams) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhH!

After a while Maddie makes her way upstairs, runs a hot bath and sinks her troubles into it. Great, she thinks to herself...I've got one possible father who is interested in being involved in my baby's life, but he can't stop fucking other women and be a committed partner...then I've got another who is willing to abandon us both for spite. The next day is Friday, she calls into work…she waits for Agnes to complete her rhyme.

**Maddie**: Agnes, it's me.

**Agnes**: Ms. Hayes!

**Maddie**: Agnes, I just wanted to tell you I'm not coming into work today.

**Agnes**: Uh-oh…You didn't fly off to Chicago again, did you?

**Maddie**: No, Agnes…I'm just taking a long weekend, going to relax and try not to let everything…else…going on, get to me.

**Agnes**: Ms. Hayes…I just want you to know that everyone around here is real disappointed in Mr. Addison…we saw how miserable he was when you were gone…and then the first chance he gets…he…well…anyway, no one here is speaking to him.

**Maddie**: Everyone is mad at Mr. Addison and taking my side for once?

**Agnes**: That's right…we are team Hayes on this one.

**Maddie**: (Smiles) Well…that is nice to hear, Agnes…but really, you should just leave me and Mr. Addison's problems to me and Mr. Addison.

**Agnes**: I don't know Ms. Hayes…we're pretty invested in all of this after all these years.

**Maddie**: I know, I'm sorry you have to be involved…I'm sorry anyone has to be involved. Where is Mr. Addison anyway, is he in?

**Agnes**: No, Ms. Hayes, he's working the Phalen case…

**Maddie**: (Annoyed) He is, huh?

Across town David shows up to the Phalen Corporation in a three-piece suit and a briefcase full of cash. He meets with the Phalen family and explains why they are getting this sudden windfall as he and Mr. Phalen discussed. After the meeting Mr. Phalen walks David out of the building and hands him a personal check for $100,000.

**Mr. Phalen**: (Shakes David's hand) Thank you, Mr. Addison, you have helped me erase the mistakes of my past…I feel like a free man, I'll never forget it.

**David**: You're welcome, sir…everyone deserves a second chance.

**Mr. Phalen**: Spoken like a man who's needed one.

**David**: (coughs and looks away) Well…yeah…kinda in need of one now.

**Mr. Phalen**: Well, I trust that you will get it…

The two men shake hands again and David climbs in the BMW and heads back to the office. That night he considers going out and taking part in Tequila Club night down at the Zero club, but heads home instead.

That night Maddie sleeps restlessly having weird dreams that involve she and David at the park pushing a beautiful baby boy on a swing…everyone is smiling…laughter surrounds them…but then she suddenly looks around and David is gone and the baby is crying. On Saturday morning she feels empty and sad, she knows she's got to go talk to David and settle this for the baby's sake...she doesn't want this stress to take a toll on her body...it's Saturday so she figures he'll be home nursing a hangover.

David is up early, dressed for the gym, blending a smoothie in the kitchen when he hears a knock on the door. His nerves are shot and he figures despite this little setback he's got to keep it together and continue proving he'll be a good father...even if Maddie doesn't want to be with him anymore after this. A friend of his suggested hitting the gym to relieve stress so he figured he'd start today...he assumes the knock on the door is Jimmy picking him up.

**David**: Be right there!

He pours his smoothie in a glass and walks confidently to the door...

**David**: (swings it open) Yo, Jimbo!

But he doesn't find Jimmy...he finds...

**David**: Maddie...

**Maddie**: David...

She takes him in…looking hot in a red and blue tank top and gym shorts.

**Maddie**: you're...up...you're dressed...you're...drinking a...

**David**: Smoothie...

He hands it to her...

**David**: here, drink it. It's full of nutrients, good for the baby...I'll make another...(he takes her by the arm) here...come in, come in.

She looks around, there is still nowhere to sit.

**David**: (scratches his head and looks around) I'm working on getting some furniture...a crib...a bassinet...but hey, I figure the kid will have a field day in his walker...(gestures to the wide open floor)…

Maddie stands with the smoothie in her hand trying to picture the place with a baby in it.

**David**: Why don't you ahhh…have a seat on the steps…(takes her arm) here, let me help you.

Maddie sits on the steps of his entryway and takes a sip of the smoothie, it's pretty good. David goes to the kitchen and pours himself half a glass of the smoothie that is left in the blender and comes back out and holds out his glass.

**David**: Cheers.

**Maddie**: What are we cheers-ing to?

**David**: I don't know…even being in the same room at this point…?

Maddie holds out her glass and they clink. She takes another drink and sets the glass down beside her and puts her head in her hands.

**Maddie**: David…whadda we gonna do?

Just then David's front door flies open and his friend Jimmy enters.

**Jimmy**: Yo…Da-_vid_

He stops in his tracks when he sees Maddie sitting on the steps with her head in her hands and David staring at her with a pained look on his face. David looks up and throws him a "not now" look and gestures with his hand to close the door. Jimmy begins to back out of the house and says…

**Jimmy**: Meet you there, buddy…

David doesn't acknowledge him, his face turns back to Maddie who has buried her head deeper in her hands with the sound of Jimmy's voice.

**David**: Whadda we gonna do? I'd like to just keep doing what we've been doing…going out, spending time together, preparing for the bambino…and lately, back to our adult play time…

**Maddie**: Can't ...can't do that…

**David**: But why, Maddie…has anything really changed?

**Maddie**: You cheated on me, David!

**David**: Cheated…Maddie, really?

**Maddie**: Really, David, yes…don't tell me you're going to spin this into your own sordid reality.

**David**: Look, I admit…it was not my finest moment…but it's a very grey area Madolyn…you'd all but ended it in the laundromat the week before…up and left in the middle of the night, wouldn't talk to me, wouldn't answer any questions about our relationship or where we stood…threw me out of your parent's house, twice…were about to leave with one of your parents neighbors before I came in…

**Maddie**: Oh, please…

**David**: What part have I gotten wrong?

**Maddie**: You lied to me, David.

David sits down next to her on the stairs.

**David**: Maddie…look…I did meet her on the plane, she gave me her card and I threw it away. After you kicked me out of your parent's house a second time I felt pretty bruised and battered and definitely unsure about us. I took a cab downtown hoping to erase you and me from my mind…and at one of the clubs I happen to run into her…obviously drinks were had and she was very persistent…as soon as it was done I got up and left…I went back to my hotel, hurled for most the morning and have felt sick about it ever since…

**Maddie**: I'll never be able to trust you again.

**David**: Well, that's just not fair. I admit, I haven't been the most discriminate person in the past, but once you and I are committed I'll never sleep with another girl again.

**Maddie**: Once we're committed…?

**David**: (Getting annoyed) Once you…commit to me…yes…

He stands up…

**David**: (raising his voice) You wanna talk about spinning this into your own reality…Let's recap these past…how many months, Maddie…(imitates her) "wait, David…" "I don't have an answer, David" " I don't know if I want to be with you, David,"

**Maddie**: (Plugs her ears) Please don't yell, David.

**David**: …and while you were mulling all this over was I supposed to be living like a nun?

Maddie looks up at him…

**Maddie**: Oh, great…how many other girls have you had in the last few months?

**David**: There have been no other girls…I never even wanted her…it was a huge mistake…I only want you and you know it.

**Maddie**: Oh…David…I don't know how to do this…what to believe…

**David**: And while we're on the subject of betrayals…what the hell was Sam doing at your house? How many times have you seen him without me knowing?

**Maddie**: David…

**David**: Don't David me…why didn't you tell me he was back in your life?

**Maddie**: He's not back anywhere…he just showed up there 5 minutes before you did.

**David**: His spaceship just came down from Pluto and landed in your yard, huh?

**Maddie**: Well…I left him a message or two…I thought he had a right to know…he does have a right to know, that he might be a…

**David**: Right.

**Maddie**: But he's gone…for good this time, David…none of this matters to him.

David stops and looks at her.

**David**: Yeah?

**Maddie**: Yeah.

**David**: But what if…

Maddie shrugs.

**Maddie**: He says he wants no involvement.

David ruffles his hair.

**David**: Wow...guess you can't put a patent on commitment. I mean…I didn't like him, but I thought he was a more stand-up guy than that.

**Maddie**: Me too…

**David**: I'm sorry, Maddie.

**Maddie**: Well, it's not your fault, David…I mean, Sam and I…

**David**: No…I don't mean about that...well…sure, about that…about me, about all of it. I'm not trying to make your life harder…(gestures to her belly) I don't want to add stress…and like I told you before, regardless if it's my baby…regardless if you think I'm a person you wouldn't be able to trust as a partner…I want to be there for you, for the baby…I want to help.

**Maddie**: I don't know, David…

**David**: Come on, Maddie…the kids gonna need a man in its life…

**Maddie**: No…I mean…I want you to be in the baby's life…I appreciate that it's something you want regardless of the outcome of paternity…I just don't know about us.

**David**: Can't we just forget about everything pre-pregnancy? I mean…you know I love you and I want to be with you…but the baby brings it to a whole new level. Yes, I've been a knucklehead in the past, we both have, Maddie, but now there is every reason in the world to make this work. You can trust me, Maddie…I'll prove it to you…

**Maddie**: No more girls?

**David**: No more waiting?

**Maddie**: So, what are we saying?

He sits down next to her and puts his arm around her…

**David**: Let's say… partners…now…forever…

Maddie looks up into his eyes…

**David**: I mean that…

David's sincere face looks sexy and adorable…Maddie can't help but lean towards him and let him kiss her…he moves his hand up into her hair and pulls her face towards his and kisses her harder…deeper…they both feel the surge of electricity that always moves between them and are immediately turned on. After a while, Maddie pulls her face back and looks at him with bedroom eyes.

**Maddie**: Did you have somewhere to be, Addison?

**David**: Well…I was gonna hit the gym today…but I think I can get a better work out here…

She smiles shyly and shifts her eyes down…he stands up and takes her hand and leads her to the bedroom…

**David**: Indoor sports, Maddie…you're going to become a big fan…

**Maddie**: Oh, I already like what you've taught me so far…

**David**: Yeah? That's nothing…you just wait and see, I'm a very good instructor…

Maddie throws him a smiles like he's being stupid, and they move into the bedroom where they thrash at each other until they've satisfied their deep desires and then make love slow and sweet and their feelings deepen knowing they are now committed partners and in this for the long haul…with a baby on the way and a business to run. After making love multiple times Maddie and David lie side by side looking at the ceiling.

**David**: We should go out…

**Maddie**: I'm happy right here, David.

**David**: No…no…we should go out…I don't want to fall into this pattern again where everything we do revolves around the bed.

**Maddie**: David, really…I'm perfectly content…

**David**: Nope…come on, it's Sunday afternoon…there are movies to be seen, dinners to be had.

**Maddie**: There is…there are?

**David**: There are…is.

David coaxes Maddie out of bed, they shower, change and head out…that afternoon Maddie and David go out and see a movie and take a stroll in downtown Santa Monica and have a little dinner. Later, they drive back towards LA.

**Maddie**: Why don't we pick some of your things up and take them back to my place, David…

David gives her a sideways look…

**David**: Yeah?

**Maddie**: Well…yeah, I mean…I know you don't mind shaving with a pink razor, but go ahead and move some things into the bathroom…

**David**: Six pack in the fridge?

**Maddie**: Move the relationship downstairs…so soon?

**David**: Well…sure…(he puts his hand on her belly) We are kinda on the fast track…

**Maddie**: One step at a time, Addison.

She gives him a flirty smile – David smiles back at her and takes Maddie's hand.

**David**: As long as we keep moving forward…

**THE END.**

**Hey Sue! Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off you and feeding me some ideas as well…nobody better to discuss ML with / read her stories... #BlueMoonStranger!**


End file.
